Vampire Season Three: Destiny
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: A new evil slips between the grasp of the gang. Who will win in this war between vampire and duelist? R&R please.
1. A New Evil

Hello, great authors and reviewers everywhere! The third and final part of my Vampire trilogy, Vampire Destiny is now under wraps! Now, in Domino City, a new evil lurks beyond all living things, and only Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea can stop it. What will happen in this calamity? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, and my OC, Kairi. Thank you.

The sound of hoof beats filled the air as three figures raced towards Domino City, stopping to look down from a high cliff. The leader wore a black cloak and a hood, so no one would see his face. Another one of the figures had blonde hair and violet eyes, grinning. The last figure was none other than Kairi, her red eyes destroying the night sky in a blaze of hatred.

"Miss Kairi," whispered the leader, turning towards her. "Here lies the fate of this city and its citizens, correct?"

"Yes, my master," Kairi whispered, chuckling. "All went according to plan, my lord."

"Good," the leader replied, now turning towards the other woman. "You'll go after that Joey Wheeler, won't you Mai?"

"Of course, Master," Mai whispered, gripping the reins of her jet black horse. "He'll be easy to deal with."

"I'll go after that little punk, Yugi," Kairi laughed, vampire fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"That means that the betrayer, Yami, is mine," the leader said to the two, and they rode off, getting ready for the plan.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked his hikari as the boy sat up in his bed. "You should be asleep by now." Yugi just shook his head, and fell back onto his pillow, but his bright indigo eyes were still open, glowing like violet lights in the night scene.

"I'm just worried, that's all," he whispered, sitting up again. "I just want my grandpa back." Yami looked shocked. It had only been a month and a half after Solomon Moto's death, and Yugi still felt remorse for him. Yami placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what happened to him," the Pharaoh whispered, pulling the boy close. "I couldn't control myself at the time. I'm sorry." Yugi hugged the Pharaoh, and crashed back onto his pillow, this time, falling asleep. Yami looked down at the sleeping boy, and smiled.

I'm sorry that this chapter was short. Forgive me. Anyway, who is the leader of Kairi's group? Find out in chapter two! Kilnorc, you might know.

Review please!


	2. The New Student

The second chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! It seems that Kairi and Mai have betrayed the gang, and now they must suffer. What will happen? Read onward and find out! Also, the leader of the new evil shall be revealed, but who is it?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and Kairi. Thank you.

"Have you found them yet?" the Master asked Kairi, looking down upon her with demonic eyes.

"Yes, Master," she whispered, bowing. "The search went well, and now we move on to phase two."

"Excellent, Kairi," the Master laughed. "Send word to Mai, and get yourselves ready at the graveyard, for tonight, we strike."

"Of course, my lord," Kairi hissed, bowing once more before flying off into the lightening sky, cackling evilly.

"So, let me get this straight," Joey said as the gang walked to school. "Kairi was a vampire slayer, and now she's gone?"

"Yeah, she disappeared only a few weeks ago," Yugi replied, looking down at the sidewalk. "The Pharaoh said that she felt like we never paid any attention to her, but we did."

"Talk about weird," Joey said, the school coming closer from the fog. "Well, I'm sure that she'll be at school with us, don't you worry." Yugi nodded, and they walked into the building, the Master throwing off his cloak and walking up to the school.

"Attention, students," the teacher said to the chattering classroom. "We have a new student here with us from America. Please welcome Brian Berg." The boy that was up with the teacher had brown hair, blue-green eyes, and he wore a black leather jacket, a black shirt, boots, and black leather pants. He took a seat at the front of the class, over near the gang.

"So, you're a foreign exchange student, are you?" Joey asked Brian. The boy shook his head.

"I moved here from America," he said, turning away. The class went on as scheduled, but Brian kept on staring at Yugi and the others. After class, he grinned slightly and walked off, chuckling under his breath.

"Is it me, or that new student acting weird?" Joey asked as they left the room. Brian watched them from the side of the wall, staring at them.

"Soon, you will die," he whispered, placing the black cloak back over him before walking off, laughing.

Kilnorc, I hope you're happy. I finally used Brian! Anyway, what will happen to the gang? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. The Graveyard, Part One

Hey-oh, great authors and reviewers all! The third chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! Brian is now in the mix, but something's weird about him. Kairi, meanwhile, is getting everything ready for the ultimate battle that night. What will happen? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Kairi appeared outside of the school, and saw that Brian was waiting for her. He motioned for her to come over to him.

"Did you give Mai the word?" he asked, his blue-green eyes glowing from underneath the cloak. Kairi nodded, and Brian grinned, although Kairi couldn't see it.

"Excellent, Kairi," he hissed, gently touching her chin and bringing her face level to his. "Now, go get _them_ ready until I give you the signal. Then, you attack." Kairi nodded, and flew off, laughing as she headed towards the cemetery. Brian walked off, chuckling.

**Later that evening…**

"Yugi, are you sure you want to do this?" Yami asked his hikari as Yugi pulled on his black boots.

"Brian left me a letter saying for me to go to the cemetery," Yugi explained to the Pharaoh. "He even said that Joey, Tristan, and Tea are coming too. This give me the perfect chance to see my grandpa's grave. I'll have my flashlight, so don't worry." Yami sighed, and walked upstairs to get his and Yugi's deck and Duel Discs for protection. He was fearful about his hikari's protection, so that's why he grabbed the decks and Duel Discs. Soon, they both walked out the door, Yugi locking it and setting the alarm system so that there wouldn't be a robbery.

"It's great to see you guys," Tea whispered to the two just as they arrived at the entrance to the cemetery. "You got the flashlight and Duel Discs?" They nodded, although Yugi disapproved about the deck/Duel Disc idea.

"I smell trouble," Joey remarked.

"You think?" Tristan asked mockingly, punching Joey lightly on the shoulder. Joey growled like a dog, and Yugi opened the gate.

"Are you ready, Kairi?" Brian asked the vampire, who was grinning from ear to ear. She nodded, and Brian vanished into thin air, getting the plan ready. A white, thick fog appeared around the graves and the ground. The gang walked into the cemetery, unaware of the danger that awaited them. Yugi raced toward Solomon Moto's grave, and he broke down, the others looking down at his sorrow.

"Well, well, well," hissed a voice from up on a ledge. "If it isn't the geek squad, here at a place like this." They looked up at the voice, and saw Kairi standing on a marble ledge. "Why must you be around such haunted places like this, especially you, Yugi?"

"Leave the young one out of this!" Yami roared, stepping forward. Kairi didn't flinch at the remark, but smiled.

"Very typical, Pharaoh," Kairi chuckled, demonic wings popping out of her back. "I knew that you would care about little Yugi here, so that's why my Master and I are taking him out first!" She snapped her clawed fingers, and two wolves, larger than regular wolves appeared from out of the darkness. Their black fur and glistening green eyes glowed in the moonlight and amidst the fog.

"These two wolves are my pets," Kairi laughed, the chain collars around the beast's necks disappearing. "Now, they'll tear all of you limb from limb." This made Yami and Joey angry.

"Then, let's settle this with a duel!" Joey shouted, but Kairi disappeared just before Joey could activate the Duel Disc. Just before she disappeared, she snapped her fingers again, and a few rotting hands appeared from the ground.

"I knew that we would walk right into a trap," Joey whispered, the zombies surrounding them.

Sorry to leave you hanging, but that's all I could think of right now. Part two will be up soon!

Review please!


	4. The Graveyard, Part Two

Hello, great authors of the fan fiction domain! The second part of The Graveyard in the story, Vampire Destiny, is now underway! Kairi has summoned zombies and killer wolves to attack the gang. What will happen? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

More and more zombies rose up from the earth, moaning and flashing red eyes. Kairi laughed evilly, and ordered the zombies to grab each of the gang. A female zombie grabbed Tea, a rotting corpse of a man held Tristan tightly, two little boys held onto Joey and Yami by the waists, and there was one more zombie that took hold of Yugi, one that looked familiar. Yami and Joey struggled to break free, but failed as the two zombies grasped them tightly.

"It's impossible to escape from my army of the undead!" Kairi laughed as she watched them struggle to escape. Two more wolves appeared from the fog, growling and baring their fangs. A loud screeching filled the air as Mai descended down from the night sky, grinning wickedly at the struggling group.

"So, this is how you got them here?" Mai asked Kairi, turning towards her. The other female vampire shook her dark, evil head.

"The Master did it," she whispered to her, picking at her fangs with one of her claws. "He sent each of them a letter telling them to come here. He told me just before they got here." Mai looked impressed, and then looked down at the group. They didn't hear their conversation, but still tried to escape.

"It's fun to watch them squirm, isn't it?" Mai asked, giggling. Kairi nodded, and whistled to the wolves. They looked up at her, their green eyes glowing.

"Spare them for now, my pets," Kairi whispered. She then told the zombies to let them go, and they trudged down back into their graves. The one who held Yugi was none other than Solomon Moto, which Yugi noticed by the zombie's eyes. Then, with the sound of a whip crack, the two vampires were gone.

"What was _that_ all about?" Joey asked as they raced out of the cemetery, terrifying thoughts in their minds.

Well? What did you think? Chapter five will be up soon.

Review please.


	5. First Victim: Tea

Hola, authors of the fan fiction domain. The fifth chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! Kairi has spared the gang…but for how long? Read onward and find out as one of the gang dies a slow, painful death.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

For some reason, Brian never returned to school a few weeks after the zombie attack. The gang wondered about his disappearance, and even looked around for him. They also couldn't believe that Kairi had betrayed them. Kairi, Mai, and Brian, however, were keeping a close watch on them, Kairi or Mai sometimes following them.

"So, which one are we picking off first?" Mai asked Kairi onesnowy night as they watched many people try to escape from the roaring winds.

"I was thinking Tea, the little friendship speech giver," Kairi laughed, and Mai agreed.

"How should we kill her?" Mai asked the younger vampire, who leaned back on her foot deep in thought. Her crimson red eyes lit up evilly, and they flew off, cackling with glee.

**Later, around 9:30 at night…**

Tea walked around the streets that now were laden with snow. Even though it was early November, snow covered the city like a white blanket. She pulled up her jacket, shivering.

"Now, why are you walking around on such a cold day?" hissed a voice from a dark ally way. "You should be inside, not freezing to death. Foolish girl." The voice laughed and a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Kairi, her red eyes glowing like blood amidst the snow and shadows.

"What're you doing here, Kairi?" Tea yelled, the vampiress chuckling. Kairi motioned for something to come out of the ally. It was the two wolves, growling and foaming at the mouth.

"Why don't you run?" Kairi asked coolly, smiling wolfishly. "I'll give you a head start until I send my pets out to kill you." Tea did indeed run, her footprints following her in the snowy ground. Kairi nodded to the wolves, and they ran after her, howling and snarling. Kairi cackled and followed her pets, her wings popping out of her back. All that was heard in the crisp winter air was a high-pitched scream and loud growling. Kairi appeared behind the wolves, which had just finished tearing off Tea's flesh. All that was left of her was her skeleton, lying in the blood red snow.

I know. I'm evil, killing Tea. Forgive me. Anyway, what will happen to the rest of the gang? Find out in chapter six!

Review please.


	6. You Haven't Failed Yet

The sixth chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! It kind of goes off the story for a little bit, so don't get mad at me. This chapter now tells us how Kairi really feels when she failed to destroy the rest of the gang. What will happen as the gang go to Tea's funeral the day after she died? Read on and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! (grabs flamethrower and torches lawyers, laughing evilly)

Only a few people attended Tea Gardner's funeral the next day, after her skeleton was found in the powdery snow. Kairi was very pleased with her kill, but she felt strange, as if she knew that she had failed almost everything. She failed to kill the rest of the gang. Every night, she sat on the roof of their hideout, and sighed deeply. She would even play a small black and red flute to try and drown out her thoughts. On the night after Tea's death, she had a particular thought. She looked up at the night sky, and sighed as she usually did.

"I failed you, Master," she whispered to the glittering stars. "I've failed you in every way I possibly could."

"You haven't failed me yet, Miss Kairi," whispered a cold voice from behind her. The vampiress whirled around, and saw the Master standing there, his cloak blowing in the wind. "That's what matters. You managed to kill one of the Pharaoh's friends."

"Yes, but I failed to kill the rest of them!" Kairi shouted, tears flowing from her crimson red eyes. "Even Mai agrees with me! I've failed everything to please you!" She ran up to the Master, and sobbed into the helm of his billowing, black cloak.

"Now, stop your bawling!" the Master roared, slapping Kairi in the face, leaving a red hand mark on her pale cheek. "If you _ever_ fail me again, I'll kill you, and you'll die a slow, painful death." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Kairi kneeling on the snow covered roof, tears staining the powdered snow as she softly played her flute in sorrow.

I'm sorry that this chapter was short! I just couldn't go onward without thinking of the next chapter. Anyway, what will happen to the rest of the gang? Find out in chapter seven.

Review please.


	7. A Life Returns

For the sake of a certain reviewer, (cough, Kilnorc, cough) I have a special surprise set for this chapter! What is it? Well, you'll just have to read it and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Kairi was upset that the Master threatened her the night after Tea's funeral. She would follow the group, but hide, just so the Master couldn't find her.

"Y'know, you can't hide forever, hon," Mai whispered to Kairi for the 3rd time that week. Kairi's blood boiled like a kettle filled with boiling water. She eventually began to face the gang in duels, and in difficult tests since the Master would always watch her, and see how she was progressing. Still, she couldn't understand why she had a sharp pain in her heart, as if she felt remorse for the gang losing Tea. Then, one dark night, she appeared at the cemetery, her wings slowly pulling into her back. She knelt by Tea's grave, and placed her hand onto the stone.

"What, if I may ask, are you doing here?" hissed a voice from behind her. She looked around, and saw that no one was there. "You know that you're supposed to be keeping watch on little Yugi and his friends." Again, she looked behind her, but saw nothing. _Is this all in my mind,_ she thought, looking back at the grave. Her clawed hand slid down the curved edge, sorrow beginning to fill up her heart. She sighed, stood up, and flew off into the night, wondering who it was who spoke to her in the darkness. The Master appeared in front of the grave, looking down at the spot where Kairi was. He raised up a concealed hand, and a light poured out of the ground. A hand appeared from the light, followed by the body, and then the head. The figure walked off, the Master disappearing.

**The next day at school…**

"Hey, Yugi," Joey whispered, pointing at the classroom doorway. "Is that who I think it is?" Yugi looked up from his deck, and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Tears filled the boy's eyes as he ran up to her, embracing her. Tea had returned.

So, Tea's back! (dances around) What will happen to the gang now that Tea returned? Will the Master kill them all? Find out in chapter eight, Vampire Death.

Review please!


	8. Vampire Death

I hope I didn't get any of the reviewers confused with the last chapter, but Tea's back! Anyway, the Master, now realizing what he just did, is out to kill the gang, or maybe someone else…

Toby: Kairi owns nothing but the story. Thank you. (bows)

Yugi, Yami and the rest of the gang walked down the icy sidewalk, being careful not to slip and crack anyone's head. Joey, who was shivering, complained about his and Yugi's duel.

"I still can't believe that I lost!" he whined, holding himself to keep warm. "Why didn't you go easy on me, pal?"

"Well, you said to make the duel tough for you," Yugi explained, laughing. Joey growled, but laughed too at his own fake sorrow.

**Meanwhile…**

"Why did you care about that girl?" the Master roared in Kairi's face. "Why did you make it so that I could set her free?" Kairi stepped back, afraid.

"I don't know why I cared about her," she whispered, her crimson red eyes brimming with tears as she quaked in her Master's rage. "I just somehow felt sorrow for the little one." The Master came up close to her, his nose pressing against hers.

"I told you that if you failed me again, I would kill you," he sneered, holding up a small knife. The knife had a black glow around it, flowing with evil energies. "This knife won't exactly kill you, but it will do something to you." The Master then plunged the knife deep into Kairi's stomach as she groaned and yelped in pain.

"What the freak did you do that for you stupid son of a…" she moaned as she fell to the ground, the black aura surrounding her vampire form. Her wings and fangs disappeared, dissolving into nothingness by the aura. The Master laughed evilly as he pulled the knife out of the mortal and wiping it on his cloak.

"Now that you're mortal," he laughed as he walked away. "It'll be much more fun to kill you."

No, Kairi's not dead, she's just unconscious. Anyway, what will Kairi do now that she's a mortal? Will the Master finally fulfill his plan to destroy the world? Find out in chapter nine, The New Kairi.

Review please!


	9. The New Kairi

The ninth chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! Kairi, who is now mortal, has to deal with the Master being after her and the gang. What will happen? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Yugi heard evil laughter in the distance, and raced off towards the sound, the group following quick on their heels.

"Come on, Yuge," Joey shouted to the speeding boy. "Slow down, will ya?" Yugi didn't listen, since he was still running and not looking back. The snow flurried around them as they found the place where the laughter came from. Yugi suddenly stopped abruptly, as did the group. Lying there on the snow covered ground was Kairi, her vampire wings gone.

"Yugi, be careful," Tea whispered as Yugi walked up to the girl, checking her pulse. He looked up at the group with his bright indigo eyes.

"We need to get her to a hospital," he whispered urgently. "Otherwise, she'll die out here. Pharaoh, help me carry her." Yami nodded, and helped the boy carry Kairi while Tea called 911 on her cell phone. An ambulance appeared just as soon Tea hung up. They placed the unconscious girl onto a stretcher, and drove off towards the hospital, the group following.

**On a nearby rooftop…**

"I knew that the foolish Pharaoh and his friends would find her," the Master whispered to Mai, her wings folded at her sides.

"You're letting her go?" Mai asked, thunderstruck. The Master nodded and watched the ambulance drive off to the hospital.

Kairi awakened by a gentle shaking from both the Pharaoh and Yugi. Her red eyes opened slowly as the hospital room and the gang came into focus.

"Where am I?" she asked wearily, looking around the room. "Why am I not dead?"

"You were lying in the snow, unconscious until Yugi and I found you," Yami explained. Kairi suddenly burst into tears as Yami nervously embraced her. "Is someone after you?"

"Yes, my former Master is going to kill me!" she wailed, her tears flowing down her white face. "Now, I'm nothing but a weak human, with no significance of my own strength! You have to help me defeat him, or else the whole city will suffer!" Yami patted her shoulder as she sobbed into his jacket.

"Don't worry, Kairi," he whispered, stroking her hair. "We'll help you defeat this new evil." With that, the gang walked out of the room as Kairi rested, still fearful for her new life.

What will happen to Kairi and the gang? Does Kairi know of the Master's weaknesses? Find out in chapter ten!

Review.


	10. Kairi's New Life

Hello, great people. The tenth chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway. Kairi, who is now with the gang, tries to deal with her new life. Also, the Master is still hunting them down, along with Mai. What will happen to them? Read onward and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, and my OC, Kairi. Kilnorc owns his OC. Thank you.

The snow disappeared from plain sight as spring rolled around the corner. Kairi was starting to get used to her new life. Although, the Master and Mai were still keeping an eye on her now that she was just a human. The gang always kept an eye on their new member, especially Yami and Joey.

"If your Master is after you, why haven't we seen him?" Yami asked her one warm afternoon.

"He conceals himself inside of a black cloak," Kairi explained. "Even _I_ haven't seen his true identity." Kairi tried her best to smile for the Pharaoh, but something always held her back, as if someone was grabbing her by the spine and keeping her away from something. She stayed with Tea whenever she felt lonely. She even attended school with them, and watching them duel, eventually joining them. She would always defeat Joey in a duel, since she had a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in her deck. (That is so true! I do have a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in my deck.) Yugi and Yami were amazed at her skills, and her new form. She still had her cutlass sword with her, but she never used it.

**Nearby, at the school…**

The Master stood at the base of a tree, the shade creating a menacing shadow around him. Mai appeared beside him, her eyes glowing red, making the violet color disappear.

"So, is Kairi still alive?" she hissed, looking up into the Master's hooded face. He nodded vaguely and looked into the window. Kairi was dueling Joey for the third time that week, and as usual, she was winning.

"Soon, we will kill them all!" the Master laughed as they flew off, cackling when Kairi looked out the window.

"My Master was here," she whispered. "I really don't know his weakness, so we can't defeat him."

"Maybe Ishizu will know," Tea remarked, and the rest nodded as the bell rang. The group ran out of the building and proceeded towards the museum to speak with Ishizu, Marik and Odion.

Sorry that this was short. Forgive me. Will the group find out about the Master's weaknesses? Find out in chapter eleven!

Review please.


	11. Captured

Hey-oh, ye of faithful reviews! The eleventh chapter of Vampire Destiny is now on its way! Man, I'm most certainly on a roll with this. Anyway, the gang now turns to the Ishtars for help on the Master. Read on, and see what happens.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and Kairi. Thank you.

Trees began to bud slowly as the gang passed them on their way to the museum. Kairi was worried that the Ishtars didn't know of the Master, or his weaknesses. The air around them was cool, but pleasant. The building was in plain sight as the Master looked down at them from a nearby rooftop. His eyes narrowed down at Kairi as she proceeded towards the museum with the group.

"My Pharaoh," Ishizu whispered as they walked inside. "What brings you here?" Yami explained to Ishizu about their current situation, and of the Master.

"I see," Marik whispered as he walked into the room. "Follow us, and we'll tell you everything about this Master." They cautiously walked into the Egyptian exhibit, and Ishizu turned towards Kairi.

"Now, you say that you've never seen your master's identity?" she asked the worried human. Kairi nodded sadly, but Ishizu smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. No one's ever seen the Master's true identity and lived. Although, I do know of his weakness. What you need to do is…" She never had time to finish as the Master then burst into the building, and grabbed Yami from behind.

"Let him go, right now!" Kairi yelled, but the Master smiled from under his cloak.

"Why, when I can play with the former Pharaoh?" he whispered casually, his wings sprouting as he took off, cackling. Tears formed in both Kairi and Yugi's eyes as they watched the Pharaoh disappear from sight.

"Don't worry, guys," Joey said, clenching his fist. "We'll get the Pharaoh back. I promise." They nodded, and they raced off to find the Pharaoh.

"If only we could've told them," Marik whispered to Ishizu, who nodded in agreement.

What has the Master done with the Pharaoh? Find out in chapter twelve, The War, Part I.

Review please.


	12. The War, Part I

Ah, the public. How they adore me so. Anyway, the twelfth chapter of Vampire Destiny is now fresh right off the presses! The Master has captured the Pharaoh, but what will he do with him? So, the war begins…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you! (hands out little Yu-Gi-Oh chibi dolls to kind reviewers)

The gang searched all over the city, but couldn't find any trace of the Pharaoh. Although, Kairi seemed to know where the Master had hidden the former Pharaoh. She whistled, and a black horse raced up to her, whinnying.

"What the heck is that?" Joey asked, staring at the horse.

"This is Bandit," Kairi whispered, stroking the creature's muzzle. "He's been my friend ever since I was a child. I was the only one who understood him, and found out about his _secret power_." The human girl grinned wolfishly, turning to the gang.

"Secret power? What secret-hey!" Joey yelped as he and the others were surrounded in a large bubble. Kairi just stood there, laughing.

"_That _is his power!" she giggled, climbing up onto the horse. "It'll save you the trouble from running. Now, let's go!" She kicked the horse's side, and Bandit bolted into a gallop, the bubble following at the same speed. They then found themselves at the entrance of the graveyard, as night slowly began to make its appearance. The bubble broke with a small _pop_ and the group landed gently onto the ground.

"No way!" Joey said, turning away from the iron gate. "I'm not going back into that place!" Tea just grabbed him by his shirt collar, and dragged him inside while he was protesting.

"Will you be quiet?" Kairi snapped, crouching behind a tombstone. "I know this place better than you do, you dolt!" Suddenly, a voice rang out from the air.

"I knew that you would follow me, Kairi," it hissed, revealing the Master. "Now, let's see how you like the new Pharaoh!" Yami walked up beside him, a green circle appearing on his forehead.

"Wait a sec," Yugi whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "That's the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"That's correct, little Yugi," the Master whispered, rising up his hand to the hood. "Now, it's time to reveal myself to all of you, especially you, Kairi. I already told the Pharaoh who I was before I gave him the Seal." The Master threw off his cloak to reveal a boy with brown hair, blue-green eyes, and wearing a black jacket, black leather pants, a black shirt, and boots. He had large demonic wings protruding from out of his back. It was Brian. The Seal then appeared on his forehead, giving him a more evil look to his eyes.

"So, you used me," Kairi whispered, tears forming in her red eyes. "I was just a pawn in your plan, so you could capture the Pharaoh." Brian nodded, and Mai flew down to join them.

"Pharaoh, take on your hikari," he whispered, the Pharaoh nodding. "Mai, you take on Wheeler. As for me, I'll take you on, Kairi." This gave Tristan and Tea time to run.

"So it begins!" Yami, Mai, and Brian laughed, as three separate Seals appeared on the ground.

What will happen as the war progresses? Find out in part two!

Review, and get a chibi doll! Take your pick! I have Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, Joey, Kaiba, and everyone else, including Kairi!


	13. The War, Part II

Hello, my adoring fans! Before I begin the next part of the war, I would like to say a few things to my fabulous reviewers!

Kilnorc: (hugs) Thank you so much for your support! Also, thank you for letting me borrow Brian for this fic! (hands you a handful of chibi dolls)

Kratos Aurion Fan: You just have to find out about the Kairi/Yami thing. Just read onward! (gives you a Yugi chibi doll)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, and Kairi. Kilnorc owns Brian. Thank you.

Kairi pulled out her sword, Brian doing the same, but his sword was longer than hers. Her cutlass glimmered in the Seal's light.

"What a minute," Joey said to Brian. "How is the Seal here if Dartz isn't here?"

"How, you ask?" Brian whispered devilishly. "I killed off Dartz just before I hired Mai and Kairi. Although, I asked him to give me all of the Orichalcos stones to give to my minions and myself." He laughed evilly as he lunged toward Kairi with his sword. Kairi retaliated by thrusting her sword in front of her to protect her. Yami and Yugi fought by dueling just like when Yugi lost his soul. It brought back painful memories while Yami tried to fight against the Seal's power.

"You will never escape your fate, Kairi," Brian hissed, their swords colliding. "It is inevitable to know of your fate, and lose a longing battle that lasted with you for your whole life!"

"How do you know about my life?" Kairi shrieked. "How can you know of my family? They died when I was only a child!"

"Yes, I remember that day like it was yesterday!" Brian said, pulling his sword back. "I was there, all right. I was there murdering them!" Kairi stepped back, clutching her heart in sorrow. "You see, you didn't get that vampire bite from a bat, you got it from me. That made you unconscious. When you awakened, you were made a Slayer, but then I made you come back to me as my slave. There, I did use you as a pawn to capture the Pharaoh. Now, we're here! Let's continue, shall we?" He flew through the air, shouting a battle cry and thrusting his sword. Tears flowing from her eyes, she pushed against his sword with all of her strength. It worked, and caused the vampire to fall backward.

"This isn't over!" he groaned. "In fact, it's just beginning!"

Sorry to stop you there, but don't worry. The third and final part of the war will be up soon!

Review please!


	14. The End of the War

I'm sad to say, but this is the second to last chapter in Vampire Destiny, which means that the war is slowly coming to an end. Who will win in this heroic and villainous fight for the fate of Domino City? Read onward, and watch the war come to a close!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and Kairi. Kilnorc owns Brian. Thank you, and have a nice day. (puts out a platform filled with little chibi dolls)

Kairi, filled with rage and anger, thrusted her sword in front of her, crying out. Brian took the hit as blood ran down his arm.

"You'll pay for that, you insolent fool!" he shouted, slashing at Kairi, causing her to hold her arm in pain, wincing.

**Yami and Yugi's duel…**

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack Yugi now!" Yami shouted, the Seal glowing on his forehead. Yugi only had 200 attack points while Yami had 1500. Yugi retaliated by playing Mirror Force, which cause the Pharaoh's attack to be sent back to him.

"Pharaoh, please stop this!" Yugi cried, deactivating his Duel Disk. "I just want this to be over. You have to fight the darkness within you!" Yami looked down at the boy, and both the Seal and his Orichalcos stone dispersed from sight. He ran to Yugi, and embraced him.

"Everything's fine now, aibou," he whispered, stroking the weeping boy's hair. "You're safe now. Now, we have to help out Joey and Kairi." _I just hope their alright_, he thought, looking over at Joey and Mai's fight, than at Kairi and Brian.

**Mai and Joey's fight…**

"Come on, Mai," Joey whispered as Mai flew at him, her fist raised. "Why did you side with Brian?"

"I told you before, Wheeler," Mai hissed. "The Mai you knew is gone! I traded her in for power. The old Mai was too lonely and pathetic. The girl was just holding me back." This speech was familiar from when Mai first used the Seal on Joey. He ran up to her, and grabbed her jacket collar.

"Look, Mai!" he roared, punching Mai's face with his free hand. "I'm not going to lose you again! You mean so much to me! You were one of us in Duelist Kingdom. Why can't you accept that?" He then threw Mai across the Seal, and she hit the barrier, weakened. She slowly got up, and chuckled.

"You reminded me of something, Wheeler," she laughed, her vampire wings shining against the glowing light. "That nice guys finish last!" She flew at him, but he countered by hitting her in the gut, and she tumbled through the air, completely winded.

"I'm not going to fight you, Mai," he whispered as the Seal began to suddenly fade. "I want you to understand that we're friends, and that we've been through a lot together." Mai smiled gently, and her Orichalcos stone shattered from the light in her heart. (I know, this isn't making any sense, so don't get mad at me, pretty please.) Joey ran up to both Yugi and Yami, and watched the fight between Kairi and Brian continue.

"You'll never win, Brian," Kairi panted, clutching her bloody arm. "You do know that I was once part of your team, right?" Brian just looked away, and leapt at her with his sword, Judgment.

"You just don't understand, human," he whispered slowly. "I never had a family until _he_ came along." He then pointed at the Pharaoh.

"What's the Pharaoh got to do with all this?" Yugi asked from outside of the Seal. "You were never around in his time!"

"You just don't know, do you, boy?" Brian laughed. "I was the Guardian of the Pharaoh, and a friend to his secret court, including Seto, the ancestor of Seto Kaiba." The group was shocked at this, even Kairi.

"I now know of your past, Brian," Kairi whispered, grasping her cutlass. "Although, that doesn't mean that you can escape!" She threw her sword like a boomerang, and it slashed at Brian's heart, causing him to scream in agony. A bright light emerged from him, and he exploded into little wisps of dust, Judgment clattering to the ground. Kairi fell to the ground, as Judgment stabbed her in the arm, cracking the bone. She was slowly losing consciousness as she fell to the soft ground, seeming to smile.

"Kairi!" Yami and Joey yelled, Yugi calling 911 on his cell phone. He told them where they were, and an ambulance appeared in front of the iron gates.

Well, the war is over, but the story isn't. What will happen to Kairi? Find out in the epilogue.

Review please!


	15. Epilogue: Say I

I'm sad to say, but this is the last chapter of Vampire Destiny, and of the end of my vampire trilogy. I must say, I've had a lot of fun writing these types of stories. I'm sure that I might do something like this again someday. For now, this last chapter will go out with a bang! You'll see what I mean when you read onward.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Kairi awakened in the hospital once more, only to find that she had a cast on her left arm. It was signed by the gang, including Mai, Duke, and Serenity. Yami signed his name in hieroglyphics, which he learned from Ishizu, and then in English. She lifted herself out of her bed, walked out of the building, and to the school. When she entered her class, the lights were out. _Did the power go out or something_, she thought, seeing that the lights suddenly clicked back to life.

"Surprise!" yelled the class, throwing confetti around the room.

"It's great to have you back, Kairi," Yami whispered, patting her shoulder as she smiled. "We thought that maybe…"

"Maybe you could join us in concert tonight," Joey finished, and that made Kairi's day. She nodded, and punched the air, laughing.

**That night, at the Domino Stadium…**

Kairi, Yugi, Yami, and Joey were getting ready for the concert. Kairi was putting on black eye shadow, making her look gothic, since she was wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black leather pants, and black boots. Her red lipstick glistened in the dressing room light. She came out, and saw that the rest of the band was almost wearing the same thing as her, but without eye shadow. Four microphones were set up, for Kairi was the lead, while the others did backup. Yami took hold of his guitar, as did Yugi, and Joey took his drumsticks.

"Ready?" Kairi asked the others, and they nodded. Smoke from many fog machines billowed out onto the stage, and Kairi, Yami, Yugi, and Joey walked out, the smoke causing their eyes look threatening.

"Hello, Domino!" Kairi shouted to the crowd, who cheered loudly. "Are you ready to party with us?" The crowd cheered again. Kairi nodded to Joey, who was set behind the drums, which on the bass drum read, _The Dueling Death Roses_. Joey set out the beat, and both Yugi and Yami began to play their part.

Kairi:

**_The dust has finally settled on the field of Human Clay,_**

_**Just enough light has shown though**_

_**To tell the night from the day.**_

_**We are incomplete and hollow,**_

_**For our maker has gone away.**_

_**Who is to blame?**_

_**We'll surely melt in the rain. **_

All:

**_Say I, say I,_**

_**Say I, say I,**_

_**Say I, say I!**_

Kairi:

**_The stillness is so lifeless,_**

_**With no spirit in your soul.**_

_**Like children with no vision**_

_**Do exactly what they're told.**_

_**Who is to blame?**_

_**We'll surely melt in the rain.**_

All:

**_Say I, say I,_**

_**Say I, say I,**_

_**Say I, say I!**_

Kairi and Yugi:

**_Say I, say I,_**

_**Say I, say I,**_

_**Say I, say I!**_

Kairi:

**_Frantic, fraction, focus,_**

_**The world breathes.**_

_**And out forms this miscomputation that we call man.**_

_**But I don't know him.**_

_**No, I don't know him.**_

_**Because he lies…**_

All:

**_They lie!_**

Kairi:

**_Say I, yeah._**

_**Say I, yeah.**_

_**Say I, yeah.**_

All:

**_Say I, say I,_**

**_Say I, say I! _**The crowd went wild when the song finished, as Kairi held the microphone, stand and all, into the air. Backstage, Yami came up to her.

"You did well, Kairi," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her. She stopped him after he was finished, and smiled.

"Hey, Kairi," Joey said, walking up to them. "Where are you going to live?"

"I'm not sure yet, Joey," she replied, grinning. "Maybe with the Pharaoh, or Ishizu. I may even move back to America, which is where I'm originally from." Yami looked down at her, and smiled, and she smiled back, her eyes glinting.

The song that they did was "Say I" by Creed. Anyway, that's it. (braces for hitting and trampling, and major complains from reviewers) I'm sorry!

Vampire Destiny and my vampire trilogy are over. You can cry now. (runs off to cry)


	16. Epilogue 2: A New Evil Arrives

Hello, great people! I decided to add another epilogue to Vampire Destiny, and maybe continue the story. It'll depend on what you great reviewers say. (mutters) This may be my longest fan fic yet. Anyway, what will happen in the second epilogue? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and Kairi. Kilnorc owns Brian. Thank you.

The shallow graves of the cemetery glistened with dew from the morning light. A lone figure stood in front of one of the graves, his cloak tossing in the northeast wind. A glowing green light appeared on his forehead as he threw his hands into the air.

"O, Great Leviathan which is controlled by darkness," the figure shouted into the air. "I now beseech thee! I raise thy master from his grave!" A hand broke through from the feeble ground and sod, followed by the head and body, which was somehow fully restored.

"You should know that I can never die," whispered the figure to the one who was climbing out of the grave. "In fact, you shouldn't have died either, _Dartz_." Dartz brushed off the roots and grass off of his leather jacket, and smiled at the figure, who revealed himself as Brian, the Seal of Orichalcos glowing on his forehead.

"It's certainly a pleasure for you to bring me back to life, Brian," Dartz hissed, looking up at the full moon that was fading behind a hill in the distance. The morning sun was slowly rising up, greeting the city and bathing it in warm light. Dartz and Brian grinned evilly, Brian taking Dartz by the hand, and flew off into the light, cackling.

**Meanwhile, with the gang and Kairi…**

Kairi grasped her head in pan, screaming and falling to her knees.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Yami asked, running up to her. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm feeling a strong force here," she groaned. "It's too powerful for me to make out. I can't really tell if it's even _human_." Yami helped Kairi up, and Yugi ran to get an ice pack.

"You sure it was something powerful?" Joey asked, Tea and Tristan agreeing. Kairi nodded as Yugi handed her the ice pack. She placed it on her head, along with a small paper towel. She lay on a soft pillow, but still spoke.

"I sensed something like this before," she whispered, looking up at the group. "It was when I was only 4, when my parents were murdered."

"It was Brian, wasn't it?" Yami asked her, sitting down on the chair beside the couch that Kairi was lying on.

"Yes, it was," Kairi whispered, nodding. She closed her eyes, and the memory of her parent's deaths seemed to flow out of her mind, so that the group could see it too.

_"Stand aside, you fools!" shouted a figure shrouded in shadows. "You have no right to know of your daughter's abilities. So, now, you must die!" The figure raised his sword, and all that was heard was screams of mercy and pain._

"I just can't believe that your family was gone when you were so young," Joey whispered, patting Kairi on her shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll help you avenge them if this new power arrives." Kairi smiled and laid her head back onto her pillow, slipping into dreams, but those dreams became nightmares of defeat and scorn. She knew of something that the others didn't.

Should I continue this story? You decide!

Review please!


	17. Stone in the Heart

Hello, great people of the fan fiction kingdom! The 17th chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! Kairi seems to know of something that the rest of the group doesn't. What could it be? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and Kairi. Kilnorc owns Brian. _Arigato_.

Kairi slept all morning, and finally awakened by a nightmare.

_She stood in the shadows, looking around for something, or someone. She saw the Pharaoh in the distance, but sensed something strange about him. She raced up to him, hoping that everything was alright with him._

_"Pharaoh, is something wrong?" she asked him, but he held up a glistening knife, grinning evilly. He plunged the knife into her stomach, twisting it and forming a hole, blood spilling out of it. She choked out in pain, screaming, bleeding, and death flashing before her. _

She jolted awake, sweat pouring down her face, panting.She got up, walked into the bathroom, and threw some water onto her face. She looked in the mirror, and saw herself, scared, pale, and weak with fear.

"Nothing like that will happen," she told herself firmly. "It was just a nightmare, nothing more." She walked out into the lobby of the museum to find that the gang wasn't there. _They must be at school,_ she thought, spying a note on the table. She picked it up, and read it.

_Dear Kairi,_

_We've gone to the arcade, since you were asleep while we were at school. We'll see you later this evening._

_Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea_

She placed the letter back down onto the table, and sat down in the plush chair. Sighing, she closed her eyes, deep in thought. Suddenly, a bright green light appeared all around her. She shielded her eyes, but it was became brighter and brighter by the minute. She suddenly was losing consciousness, the light blinding her. Two figures stood over her, Brian and Dartz.

"So, is the Stone ready?" Brian asked the evil man. Dartz nodded, and held up a glittering green stone, an Orichalcos Stone. Brian's hand glowed blue as he took hold of the stone. He leaned over Kairi's chest, and placed the Stone into her heart. (It still works perfectly.) Both Brian and Dartz laughed evilly and fled as the door opened. Yami appeared in the doorway, looking around for Kairi.

"Kairi, we're back!" he shouted, looking down at his feet. Kairi was laying there, her eyes closed and her breath gone. "Kairi, are you alright?" He picked her up, and gently shook her. "Come on, this isn't funny. Wake up." She didn't stir.

"Kairi?" he asked her, the shaking becoming a little more violent. "Come on, speak to me, please." He shook her more violently, trying to get her to awaken. "Kairi!" Tears streamed down his red face, falling onto the blue tile of the museum.

Suddenly, her crimson red eyes snapped open. (You know, like in those horror movies.) She grasped Yami's neck, and began to tighten her grip.

"Kairi, what're you doing?" Yami gasped, Kairi's lips twisting into a wicked smile.

"I'm not the Kairi you know," she hissed, throwing him across the room. "Well, not the one you knew, that is." She cackled and ran off, Yami's body sprawled on the ground. Joey ran in to help him up.

"What was that about, Pharaoh?" he asked Yami, but the Pharaoh didn't answer.

Well? Did you like it? What will happen to the gang as they try to find out what happened to Kairi? Find out in chapter 18.

Review please!


	18. Finding the Ones You Love

The eighteenth chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! Kairi is now evil! What will happen to the gang as they try to figure out what happened to her? Read onward and find out!

Also, as a little twist, I'm going to have a few surprise characters in this chapter and later on. If you can guess where they're from, you get a prize!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, and my OC. Thank you.

"So, why was Kairi acting all loopy on you, Pharaoh?" Joey asked, Yami's hands trembling. The memory of Kairi stayed in his mind, as though someone played it over and over like a broken tape.

"I'm not sure, Joey," he replied, his eyes filling with tears. He loved Kairi like she was his family, but now; she was gone to the dark side, with Brian.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh," Tea whispered. "I'm sure that we'll get Kairi back. I promise." Yami smiled for once, and they went back to discussing on what happened to Kairi.

**Meanwhile, in an abandoned castle…**

"Let go of me, you freak!" screeched a woman's voice, coming from the dungeon. It was a woman, dressed in a Japanese school uniform, along with a little boy with red hair, and fox ears and tail. Kairi stood in front of them, watching them struggle in iron chains.

"Now, don't fret, my pretty," she cooed, twisting the woman's hair. "I'm sure that your sentence will be oodles of fun!"

"Fun for you, you hag!" the little boy shouted, spitting in the evil girl's face.

"You little animal!" Kairi screeched, holding up her fist, but something stopped her. It was Brian, holding her arm.

"Don't harm them, Kairi," he whispered, grinning. "I'm sure that the girl's husband is on his way to kill the rest of them." Kairi nodded, and went back to her duties.

**Meanwhile, in a deserted alleyway…**

A man in a red kimono, with long white hair, a huge sword, and small, white dog ears on top of his hair stood in the alley, looking around for his wife and son. He took out a small photograph of Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. He knew what he had to do. He had to kill them, for he knew that they took his family away from him.

Who are those people? If you guess right, you get something nice!

Review please!


	19. Half Demon Strike

Chapter nineteen of Vampire Destiny is now underway! Kilnorc and Just Take Me As I Am, you got them right! They're from Inuyasha! I may be adding more characters from the anime later on, but for now, on with the story! Here your prizes! (tosses out chocolate, chibi dolls, and other little goodies)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Inuyasha looked around the dark, treacherous city, which now slept peacefully, but for how long?

"Dang it!" he cursed, failing to find Kagome and Shippo. (I'm not going to have Inuyasha curse. Don't get made at me, please!) "I can't believe it! Why can't I find them?" He kicked a small pebble, which clattered against a trash can, startling an alley cat. The cat screeched in anger and stalked off, looking up at Inuyasha with its glowing yellow eyes. The half demon scoffed, and raced off towards the museum.

Yugi and the others slept, Joey snoring of course. Yami didn't sleep; he was looking out at the full moon that shone brightly, reflecting off all of the ancient trinkets in the museum. He sighed, and looked over at his hikari. He smiled, and walked away from the window sill. Suddenly, the window burst open, and a flash of red and white raced around the room, creating a harsh wind which caused the group to awaken.

"What's going on?" Joey asked, rubbing his eyes, suddenly noticing the red and white blur. The figure stopped abruptly, his yellow eyes flashing in anger. He held up his sword, and brought it over Yugi.

"Alright, where are they?" he shouted, brandishing the sword at Yugi's nose.

"Who are you talking about?" Joey asked, puzzled at this strange man, trying to hide his laughter at his doggie ears.

"My family, that's who!" the man roared, now turning the sword onto Joey.

"Hey, easy, man!" Joey yelped. "We don't know who you're talking about!"

"I knew that you took Kagome and Shippo away from me, now give them back, or else there'll be bloodshed!"

"Hold on," Yami whispered, stepping in between the half demon and Joey. "There's no reason to fight. We've lost someone too."

"I don't care," the man growled, holding up the sword at Yami's face. "If you don't give my family back, you die first."

"_Put the sword down_!" Yami yelled, his arms outstretched in front of the group.

"Pharaoh, no!" Yugi yelled, panic and sorrow filling his voice. He ran up, and grabbed the Pharaoh's arm, trying to pull him back.

"How nice," the man whispered, chuckling. "Two kills in one blow." The man held the sword high above his head, ready to strike.

"Stop this now, brother!" a voice yelled from the silence that fell across the museum. Another man walked into the museum like mist.

"I don't get it," Joey said, scratching his head in confusion. "You mean to tell me that you two are brothers?" The other man nodded, slowly bringing attacker's sword down.

"My name is Seeshomaru," the other man whispered, bowing. "This is my brother, Inuyasha."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed, sitting down like a dog. Joey then burst out laughing, but stopped as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Now then, Inu," Seeshomaru whispered to his brother. "Why did you attack these people in the first place?"

"Because they took my family away from me!" Inuyasha roared, pointing at the group. "They stole my life!"

"We told you, we didn't take anyone!" Tea yelled back, glaring. Inuyasha cringed away, Seeshomaru chuckling softly.

"It's true, Inuyasha," he whispered, helping his brother up. "I'm not sure who did, but I think that we can help them find who they're looking for, also."

"Fine," the other half demon growled, turning away from his brother.

Well now. It seems that Inuyasha and Seeshomaru has joined up with the gang! What will happen to them as they search for the one's they've lost? Find out in chapter 20.

Review please.


	20. New Friends and Allies

It's Thanksgiving week, but I'm in school for two days! Yay! My 20th chapter for Vampire Destiny! I must celebrate with a little party of sorts, but I can't. I have to continue with the story. Inuyasha, Seeshomaru, and the gang set out to find Kairi, Kagome, and Shippo. Will they find them? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and Kairi. Thank you.

"Now then," Seeshomaru sighed, standing up from the velvet couch which he and his brother were sitting on. "Where did you last see you friend?"

"I saw her lying on the ground," Yami whispered, tears forming in his eyes. His mind played that memory over and over, reflecting in his eyes. "She didn't wake up as I shook her, but then…" his voice trailed away.

"Well, I heard a crash from outside," Joey continued. "When I came in, the Pharaoh was lying on the ground, blood on the floor from the sharp antiques."

"Kairi grabbed me by the neck," Yami finished. "She choked me, and threw me into a stack of knives on a rack."

"Man," Inuyasha whispered, thunderstruck. "That must've been rough for you, Pharaoh." Yami nodded, Yugi placing a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Well, we still have to find Kagome and Shippo, brother," Seeshomaru said, helping Inuyasha up from the couch. "Can you sense them at all from here?" The half demon closed his eyes, and concentrated on finding his family. His yellow eyes opened, and he nodded, raising his sword.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Joey asked, punching the air. "Let's go save your family!" The gang ran out of the building, but before Yami reached the door, Inuyasha stopped him.

"Pharaoh, I want you to have this," he whispered, handing him a huge sword like his own. "It was from my father, as was my sword. It'll help you in battle if you ever need it." Yami smiled as Inuyasha helped him strap the sword to his back.

"Let's go." Together, they raced out of the building, both of them smiling.

What will happen as the gang search for Kagome and Shippo? Will there be another war? Find out in chapter 21!

Review please?


	21. Battle Plans

The 21st chapter of Vampire Destiny is now starting! I'm getting into the swing of things by having Kairi, Brian, and Dartz form a few battle plans, and a few nasty surprises for the gang, and maybe for Kagome. What will it be? Read onward, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Kari was bustling around the lair, humming a few songs that she knew from America, like "Never Die" by Creed. She chuckled happily, her red eyes lurking around as she searched for a few pieces of paper and a pen. She finally found what she was looking for, and she proceeded towards the war room of the secret lair. (In this case, the abandoned castle from my previous vampire fan fics.) Dartz and Brian were waiting for her.

"Well, Miss Kairi," Dartz whispered, tenting his fingers. "Are you ready to speak of your battle plans?"

"Yes, Master Dartz," she whispered, bowing before sitting down. "I decided that we maybe could turn the half demon's mate against him and the others."

"How, exactly, are we going to do that?" Brian asked, beginning to object, but Dartz stopped him with a glare.

"Simple," Kairi laughed. "We'll use an Orichalcos stone, just like you used with me! Also, to make it more difficult for the Pharaoh and the half demon to attack, we'll turn the woman and me into vampires!" She squealed with glee, and raced off to get an Orichalcos Stone. Dartz and Brian looked at each other, Brian grinning with delight.

"Here we are!" Kairi shouted triumphantly, holding up the glittering, green stone before them. "Now, let's go make a new member." They stood up, and walked out of the room, grinning.

"What will we do with that little fox demon?" Brian asked. Kairi just gave him a look, and Brian nodded. He knew that she told him to let Shippo go. They finally reached the dungeon, and Kairi opened the door. Kagome's head was bowed in sorrow, tear stains splotched on the floor.

"Well, little fox demon," Brian hissed, holding up a silver key. "You're free to go."

"What about my mommy?" Shippo asked, pointing up at Kagome. Kairi responded by pushing Shippo out of the door, grinning. She closed the door, leaving all three of them in the room.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered, her head still bowed. Kairi's hand turned blue, and she placed the stone into Kagome's heart.

"Now, for the fun part," Brian whispered, vampire fangs showing.

Oh, dear! Shippo is now away from the evil, but he still has to find his father, and they have to save Kagome and Kairi. Will they succeed? Find out in chapter 22, The Shadow War, Part I.

Review, please!


	22. The Shadow War, Part I

The 22nd chapter of Vampire Destiny is now in session! The Shadow War…begins. What will happen to the gang and to Shippo? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Shippo raced through the forest that was near Kairi's lair, fear striking into his heart. A low branch stuck out, and Shippo didn't see it. It struck him across his eye, leaving a diagonal gash going across it. (Like in Lion King, Scar's eye.) Blood ran down his face as he slowly got up, and began running again, trying to find Inuyasha.

"Daddy!" he called out, looking around and hoping that there weren't any demons. A shadowy figure slowly made its appearance to the little kitsune, grabbing him from behind.

"Well, well," it hissed, its red eyes glowing brightly. "Look what I have here. A little, tasty morsel!" Shippo screamed and struggled to break free, but with his small size, he failed.

"WIND SCAR!" shouted a voice, and a blinding force rose up from the ground, knocking the demon back, also saving Shippo. The black demon slowly got up, bruised and blood rolling down its face. In the distance stood seven people, two of them with swords, huge swords. One of them had long white hair and white dog ears on top of his head. He wore a red kimono as he held the sword over his shoulder. The other had black and blond spiky hair with purple highlights on the edges. He wore a blue jacket, a black shirt, and matching pants to match the jacket. Around his neck was a golden pyramid, which hung from a chain.

"This ends now, half demon!" the demon behind Shippo screamed, claws retracting from his hands. The two men raised their swords, and attacked the demon with the same blinding force. The demon laid dead, blood colliding with the ground. Shippo opened his eyes, not watching the battle. The group stood before him, the two men kneeling down to his level.

"Please don't hurt me!" the kitsune demon squeaked, cringing.

"Hey, little guy," the man with white hair whispered. "Take it easy. Don't you recognize your own dad?" Shippo's eyes brightened, and he embraced his father, Inuyasha. Yami chuckled lightly, and stood up, along with Inuyasha, who was holding the little kitsune.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, placing Shippo onto his shoulder. Shippo shrugged, which made the half demon kick a small rock on the path.

"Dang it!" he yelled, hitting the ground with his foot. "Why didn't you save her, Shippo?"

"Well, those evil guys that took Mommy and me away set me free," the kitsune demon whispered, cringing under his father's rage. "I don't know where Mommy is."

"Those stupid retards will pay for taking you and Kagome," Inuyasha growled, looking up at the castle in the distance.

"The Shadow War will begin," Seeshomaru whispered to his brother, proceeding forward. "Come. Let us go and prepare for this darkness, and destroy it." The group walked towards the castle. _So it begins_…

The Shadow War will begin soon! Who will win in this new war? Find out in chapter 23, The Shadow War, Part II.

Review please!


	23. The Shadow War, Part II

Hello, great people of the fan fiction kingdom, in which reside in the very castle which we refurbished with wonderful stories of pure imagination! The 23rd chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! Seeing as how this story is a big hit, I'm dedicating this chapter to my great reviewer, kilnorc. Thank you so much for reviewing my fan fictions, and being there for the many flamers that scorched me so. Anyway, what will happen in this war between half demon, vampire, duelist, and servants to the Orichalcos? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The group proceeded towards the castle at breakneck speed, Inuyasha creating dust as he ran. Joey tried very hard to keep up, but he had to stop occasionally to catch his breath. Finally, at the very base of the cliff on which the castle was located, Joey burst.

"Alright, that's it!" he yelled, startling Shippo so much, that it caused the kitsune to fall off of his father's shoulder. "I'm not running or climbing anymore! I'm sick and tired of bringing up the rear when we're searching for someone!"

"Fine, Joey," Yugi teased. "Your loss. We'll just proceed without you." Joey just scoffed, and crossed his arms like a toddler, his lower lip trembling with anger. The rest of them began their climb, leaving Joey behind. It was then that the blonde just realized his mistake, and quickly began his climb.

"Wait for me, guys!" he screamed, digging his nails into the rocky surface. He placed his hand onto the edge of a standing point, and hoisted himself upward. The rest of the gang were already there. Joey panted heavily, as though that was a long climb.

"Guys," Inuyasha whispered, pointing up at the sky. "Look. Winged demons that might swoop down at us. We can't be noticed, or we'll die." The others nodded, and used stealth to get up to the castle. Inuyasha, Seeshomaru, and Shippo went up first, followed by the others.

"Well, I thought that you would arrive, Pharaoh," hissed a voice when they got up to the bridge. Kairi was standing at the opposite side, grinning from ear to ear. "I thought that the half demon would come here to rescue his mate, so that's why I made it difficult for you to win this time." She slowly walked across the drawbridge, the Pharaoh staring hard into her crimson red eyes. She circled the group, eying them, including Inuyasha with great hatred.

"You see, you can't win this war even if you tried," she laughed. "Since all of you are the challengers, you get to decide where the war will be held. Although, only one of you will decide. Choose wisely." The group chose between Inuyasha and Yami. The Pharaoh wanted it to be in the desert of Egypt, while Inuyasha wanted it to be in a large, rolling field. Finally, Yami gave in, and chose the field. Kairi smiled, and ran inside to inform Dartz, Brian, and their newest member, Kagome.

"The war begins," she hissed, laughed as a bright light surrounded their and the gang's troops. (The gang's troops are their Duel Monsters, whereas Kairi's troops are vampires and her pet wolves.) Soon, everyone found themselves in a grassy field, the wind whipping around them. The two wolves appeared from the grass, leaping out at the group, snarling. Inuyasha placed Shippo down, and pulled out his sword, Yami doing the same.

"Now, may I introduce my master," Kairi whispered, bowing. "Meet Master Dartz!" Dartz appeared from thin air, grinning, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of the night.

"Nice to see you again, Pharaoh," he chuckled, Yami glaring at him. "Let's get this battle over with, shall we?" He snapped his fingers, and Brian and Kagome stepped out of the tall grass, eyes glowing like rubies.

"Kagome, snap out of it!" Inuyasha shouted at his former wife, but the woman didn't say a word. She just stood there, smiling wickedly.

"What's wrong, Pharaoh?" Brian mocked. "Kitsune got your tongue?" Shippo was insulted at that remark, as was the Pharaoh. "Are you upset that your former Guardian and your love have turned against you? What about you, half demon? Can you feel the rage flow through your blood like a fire? Kagome is now under the Orichalcos!"

"Don't listen to them, brother!" Seeshomaru shouted at Inuyasha, who just stood there in shock.

"The war begins now!" Kairi yelled, laughing as she, Brian and Kagome took to the air, the Seal glowing on their foreheads.

What will happen as the war presses onward? Will Kairi and Kagome be saved from the power of the Orichalcos? Find out in chapter 24, The Shadow War, Part III.

Review please!


	24. The Shadow War, Part III

Hello, great peasants and noble knight authors of the great and powerful fan fiction kingdom on which we have established a great foundation of a castle, whose bricks are the very stories we've created! The 24th chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! The Shadow War is now pressing onward. Who will win in this epic battle between vampire, half demon, and duelist? Read onward as the war progresses.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Kilnorc owns Brian. Thank you.

The three vampires twirled around in the air, doing aerial cartwheels and other gymnastics. Kairi finally stopped, and descended to the rolling field.

"I suppose that you don't have any troops, Pharaoh?" she asked teasingly. "I expect that the only troops that you'll have are the people around you!" She lifted her head back, and laughed evilly.

"That's where you're wrong, Kairi," Yami chuckled, smiling. "We do have troops, right here!" He then strapped on his Duel Disk, and called forth a few monsters. Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan did the same. Yugi had out the same monsters as Yami, for protection. They were: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Black Luster Soldier, Magician of Black Chaos, but before they could get their last monster out, their decks glowed white, as did Joey's.

"What's going on, Yuge?" Joey asked, nearly half-shouting. Their spirits were transported to a castle which all three of them recognized. "I don't believe it…"

"We're in the Dominion of the Beasts," Yami whispered in awe. Before them, they saw the three knights of Atlantis in front of them.

"Hey, Hermos," Joey greeted the red knight. "How is everything? Any evil monsters attacking?" Hermos shook his head, and smiled at his former master.

"Timaeus," Yami whispered, bowing at the blue knight who had a diagonal scar across his right eye. "Why did you call us here?"

"We would like to be in your army to stop this great evil that fell upon the earth," Timaeus replied, holding up his sword. Both Critias and Hermos did the same. "Where is Critias's master, Kaiba?"

"Sorry, he isn't fighting with us," Yugi said sadly. Then, his bright indigo eyes lit up like stars. "Hey, how about Inuyasha? I'm sure that he would like to have a knight along with him to help him fight, if he needed backup or something." The black knight nodded, and smiled.

"An excellent idea, Yugi," he replied, bowing as the same white, blinding light appeared all around them. When they returned, Yugi and Yami's monsters seemed to bow before the royal knights of Atlantis.

"Well, we meet again," Dartz hissed, glaring at the knights. "Hello, Timaeus. How is that eye of yours?" Timaeus growled, brandishing the sword at the very man who did that to him so long ago.

"Don't just stand there!" he yelled to the monsters surrounding the three knights. "Attack!" The monsters leapt into battle, attacking all of the weaker vampires, rather than the higher ranked ones. The lesser vampires quickly fell to the ground in a heap, blood surrounding them. Kairi was furious at this.

"How dare you attack my army?" she screeched, leaping up into the air to strike at Shippo. The little kitsune cringed in fear, bracing for impact, but a flash of red and white quickly saved him, which caused Kairi's claws to become stuck in the feeble ground. She glared at them hard with her crimson red eyes.

"This isn't over, Pharaoh!" she screamed, breaking free from the grasp of nature.

What will happen to the gang as the war continues? Find out in chapter 25, The Shadow War, Part IV.

Review please!


	25. The Shadow War, Part IV

The 25th chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! The war progresses, and it seems that the knights of Atlantis have joined in the fray. This gets better and better by every chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my friendly reviewers. What will happen in the next part of the war? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and Kairi. Kilnorc owns Brian. Thank you.

Inuyasha held his son tightly, as Kairi broke free from the ground. Her red eyes flashed in his direction, vampire fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"You'll pay for this," she hissed, lunging at both Inuyasha and Shippo with her sword. Critias blocked her attack, thrusting her sword off of his, which caused her to back flip in the air. She growled and eyed the Pharaoh.

"Now, you're mine," she chuckled lightly, holding up her sword. Yami pulled out his sword and dodged her attacks with ease. Suddenly, Kairi stopped dead, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her chest lifted, and her heart glowed a bright green. The Orichalcos Stone flew out of her, and into Dartz's hand.

"I've decided to let you go," he chuckled, tossing the stone into the air and back into his hand. "I have a new member picked out already." He threw the stone straight at the Pharaoh, who began to glow.

"No, you wouldn't!" Kairi screeched, tears flowing from her eyes. Dartz nodded as Timaeus rushed in to stop Dartz from turning the Pharaoh against them, but it was too late. It had already been done, and the Pharaoh's forehead now bore the mark of the Orichalcos.

"Now, all of you die!" the new Pharaoh laughed, brandishing his sword into view. He lunged at Kairi, shouting out a battle cry.

"I am sorry, my king," she whispered, holding up her sword. "I must, in order to press on." She dodged the attack, and plunged her glistening sword into Yami's heart. He choked out in pain, blood dripping off of Kairi's silver sword, which was now tipped with red, glistening blood. The Pharaoh fell to the ground with a _thud_, his eyes glassy and sorrowful. He knew what had to be done, as did Kairi.

"PHARAOH!" Yugi cried, running to Yami's dead body. Tears flowed from his eyes as the Stone flew out of the former Pharaoh's heart and back into Dartz's hand once more. Yugi glared up at Kairi, anger showing in his eyes and his tears. "How could you?"

"It was to be done, Yugi," she whispered sadly, placing her hand onto Yugi's trembling hand. "I'm so sorry. He had to be saved. Now, all of us will avenge his Highness!" She turned towards Dartz, who was placing the stone back into his cloak, smiling evilly.

"Thou hast harmed my friends, and my own life!" she shouted, rain clouds appearing, thunder clashing around them. "Now, I beseech the Pharaoh! I now avenge thee!" Brian and Dartz stared at Kairi, who now had the Millennium Eye glowing on her forehead.

"What's going on?" Brian asked, stepping backward from Kairi, who was now glowing white. Her form began to change, for now; she had on a white robe with white eagle wings. Her eyes were now yellow instead of red. Her sword had changed from being a cutlass to a long, smooth blade. Her hair was now blonde and long, but still curly. She brandished the sword at Dartz, her yellow eyes glaring down at him. The Eye still glowed on her forehead.

"Dartz, thou hast slain a great king of Egypt," she whispered. "Now, thy shall avenge the fallen pharaoh, Atemu!" Lightning flashed across the sky as the Eye glowed brighter. "Dartz, your untimely death has come."

What has happened to Kairi? Will she avenge the Pharaoh? Find out in chapter 26, Light Conquers Darkness.

Review please?


	26. Light Conquers Darkness

The 26th chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! Kairi has now transformed into a new, unknown person. Who is she, and how does she have a connection to the Pharaoh? Find out today!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and Kairi. Kilnorc owns Brian.

"Whoa, check it out, dude," Tristan whispered, pointing at Kairi's new form. "Who do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure, Tristan," Yugi replied, looking up from Yami's dead body. The new Kairi looked over at them with her yellow eyes.

"I'm not Kairi," she said, thunder clashing across the sky. "I'm Kairma, loyal guardian of the Pharaoh!"

"What?" Brian exclaimed, shocked. "I thought that I was one of the guardians to the Pharaoh!"

"Well, apparently, you thought wrong, Stafon!" Kairma yelled, raising up her sword. Brian stepped backward after hearing his Egyptian name. "You see, one day I swore that I would avenge the Pharaoh when his memory was erased. Now, that day has come!" Lightning flashed behind her as she flew up into the air, grinning.

"Kairi, or whoever you are, you could hurt us!" Joey yelled.

"No, I will not harm any friend of the Pharaoh," Kairma whispered, creating a barrier around the group.

"What about me?" Brian asked, walking up to her. "I was once a Guardian to the Pharaoh."

"Well, Dartz made you evil, so that means I have to destroy your dark side, Stafon." Her sword began to glow as she flew up high into the air. "Everyone, send me your courage, and together, we can defeat this great evil!" The group closed their eyes, and concentrated on their courage. Kairma's sword glowed brighter with a white color. She turned her sword downward, and began to bring her sword down to the ground.

"Ultimate Sword, strike and defeat this great evil that walks this Earth!" she cried, and brought the sword to the ground. It caused an earthquake, which caused both Dartz and Brian to fall into the large crevasse. A loud splintering sound was heard, and the group saw that Dartz was gone. Brian survived, but his dark side was gone. Kairi was slowly losing consciousness. Before her eyes dropped, she whispered, "Great Pharaoh, I beseech thee. I release thee from the Puzzle, into thine own body." Then, her world went into darkness.

What will happen to Kairi now that she defeated the evil that plagued the Earth? Find out in chapter 27.

Review please!


	27. Awaken From the Darkness

Kairi: Hello, and welcome back to Vampire Destiny!

Toby: Kairi, this isn't a game show. This is a story.

Kairi: Oops. Sorry. Anyway, what will happen when Kairi awakens after her transformation to Kairma? Read onward and find out! (drops safe onto Toby)

Toby: (muffled) Ow…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi couldn't see a thing though the mystifying darkness that surrounded her. She only saw a dim light in front of her. She raced towards it, and saw a figure before her, wearing a white cloak with white eagle wings. Her yellow eyes pierced the darkness around the girl, which caused the dark world to fade from view.

"There's no need to fear me, Kairi," the figure whispered, stroking Kairi's black and red hair. "I'm you, from ancient Egypt. My name is Kairma, which means White Angel. I was a guardian to the Pharaoh, and I seized control of you when the Pharaoh died."

"Why?" was all Kairi could ask the 5,000 year old spirit.

"You released me, Kairi," Kairma whispered. "Your anger awakened me from my slumber, and set me free. I saved you, and that's what matters." Kairi smiled as Kairma disappeared. Without any light, Kairi fell through the darkness of her soul, when she heard a voice.

"Come on, Kairi," it shouted. "Wake up! You have to come through!" Something wet fell onto a surface: Kairi's body. The girl struggled to find something to awaken herself. She saw a light in the distance, a way out of her soul. Quickly, the girl flew towards the light, and outside, her red eyes slowly opened. Yami and the rest of the group, including Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo slowly came into focus.

"She's awake!" Yugi cried, tears flowing from his indigo eyes. The heart monitor beside Kairi beeped with a steady heartbeat. Kairi looked around at her friends, and looked behind Inuyasha. Brian was standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed. He looked over at Kairi, and smiled.

"Are you alright, Kairi?" Yami asked her, seeing tears in her crimson red eyes.

"I am," she replied, wiping the tears away. "How about you?" Yami nodded, and smiled at her. Kairi laid her head back onto the pillow, looked around at her friends. Brian came over to her, and pulled out bouquet of roses. He handed them to her, and walked out of the crowed room, his blue-green eyes brimming with tears. _Perhaps we did have a connection with Egypt after all,_ he thought, walking down the corridor, smiling lightly as the rest of the group followed him in suit. Kairi, on the other hand, was resting peacefully, thinking of her 5,000 year old yami, Kairma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now then, will Kairi be okay? Will the gang perform another concert with her, including Brian and the Inuyasha gang? Maybe, but until then, find out in chapter 28!

Review please!


	28. Past Lives and Concert

The 28th chapter of Vampire Destiny is now underway! For kilnorc, the gang, including Brian are going to perform in a concert! What song will they do? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, Kairi, and Kairma. Thank you.

"Wake up, my hikari," whispered a heavenly voice in Kairi's mind. It was Kairma. "It's time for you to greet the world in your presence. Go on, and rise." Kairi opened her eyes, and sat up in the hospital bed. She walked out of the room, and inhaled the fresh air of nature. She decided to go to the Game Shop to say hello to the gang. When she reached the door, there was a note taped onto the glass.

_Dear Kairi,_

_We've gone to the Domino Museum with Brian to find out about yours and his pasts in Egypt. Come to the museum to learn about your past, and to see us. _

_Yami_

Kairi took no haste, and raced to the museum with quick speed. The gang, including Brian and Inuyasha were waiting for them.

"It's good to see that you're awake, Kairi," Ishizu whispered, ushering them inside. The group gathered around the very same tablet which the Pharaoh found out a little about his past. The Egyptian then walked over to another tablet beside the Tablet of Lost Memories. This tablet showed a girl with eagle wings holding a sword in her left hand, and a man wearing the Millennium Ring around his neck, grinning evilly.

"This is Kairma and Stafon, two Guardians of the Pharaoh," Ishizu explained, pointing out the two people on the tablet. "Kairi and Brian seem to have a connection to these two, since they are their past lives."

"I remember something," Joey pointed out, looking at the carving of Kairma. "We saw her on the night we fought against Dartz when Brian was evil." Ishizu nodded, and looked over at Kairi.

"Your anger released your spirit on that night when the Pharaoh died, did you?" she asked Kairi. The girl nodded sadly as Ishizu placed an arm around Kairi. "Well, Brian's spirit, Stafon, can only be released if he has the Ring around his neck. In this tablet, Stafon is battling Kairma for being the Pharaoh's guardians." Brian and Kairi stared at their 5,000 year old selves as they were in Egypt.

"If you'll excuse us, Ishizu," Kairi muttered, the group following her out of the museum. "We have to go practice for the concert tonight. We would be honored if you, Marik, and Odion could attend." The Egyptian nodded, and the group walked out into the sunlight, Kairi and Brian looking at each other as they walked towards the game shop.

**Later that night…**

"You guys ready?" Kairi asked the group, including Inuyasha, who was figuring out the keyboard with help from Brian and Yugi. They nodded, and walked out onto the stage, smoke coming out from every side. The crowd cheered loudly as Kairi walked out, a long scar on her cheek.

"Hello, Domino!" Brian yelled out to the crowd. "Are you ready to rock?" The crowd cheered in response. Inuyasha then began to play while the others got ready.

Kairi:

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**

_**Leading you down into my core, where I become so numb.**_

_**Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

Others:

_Wake me up._

Kairi:

**_Wake me up inside._**

Others:

_I can't wake up._

Kairi:

**_Wake me up inside._**

Others:

_Save me!_

Kairi:

**_Call my name and save me from the dark._**

_**Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me.**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

(_Wake me up._)

**_Wake me up inside._**

(_I can't wake up._)

**_Wake me up inside._**

(_Save me!_)

**_Call my name and save me from the dark._**

_**Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

Brian:

**_I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside._**

Kairi:

**_Bring me to life._**

_**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling.**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead.**_

Brian:

**_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_**

_**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.**_

Kairi:

**_I've been sleeping for a thousand years, it seems._**

_**Got to open my eyes to everything.**_

Brian:

**_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul._**

_**Don't let me die here, there must be something more.**_

Kairi:

**_Bring me to life! _**They sang the chorus one last time, and the crowd went wild. They all bowed, Brian looked over at Kairi, and smiled. He knew that Kairma would awaken again, and soon, the battle of the century would begin after 5,000 years.

Basically, this is the epilogue type thing, so the story's over. Sorry! (braces for hitting or major glomping) Don't get mad at me, please!

Vampire Destiny and my vampire trilogy is finally over. You can cry now. (begins to sob wildly)


End file.
